


One Good Turn

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was one of them. A Lunar. But why didn’t this change anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn

The first time she felt it, the sensation nearly winded her. True, she had already had enough reason to resist any invitation of affection from the princess but it was hard to. Being in a cage that barely gave room to roam left Scarlet with barely anything else to do. Having time to think of how gorgeous your... _ master _ ...is is not how she wanted to spend her days shitting in a corner, eating scaps and being prodded at. Besides, Winter was one of them. A Lunar. To her, all of them were self-centered assholes. 

 

And being the daughter of the Levana definitely put her in the enemy box. But something about her...was different. Like Wolf, Winter was a renegade. An individual. The first time she noticed that sparkle of resistance was when the princess stopped in the middle of her fairy-tales to declare:

 

“She’s not my real mother…” She rubbed Ryu’s muzzle lovingly.  _ How could this girl be so nonchalant with her conversations?  _ Scarlet could barely begin to understand her. Just yesterday she explained a hallucination she had about time freezing and she was trapped in gelatin.  _ The girl is cracked. _ Scarlet just watched her intently. “Oh how time and time and time again we wish to be absolved of sin,” she wistfully sang. Who would be able to respond to that?! 

 

“Good to know being a bitch doesn't run in the family,” she didn't mean to say it so loudly but there it was. There was a pregnant pause. Winter looked as if the joke finally hit her and she giggled. Her eyelashes fluttered and Scarlet’s heart soared.  Her laugh was dainty and light, like the tiny bells on Christmas decorations. Soft like snowflakes before landing on Earth. Before long, she was scooching closer to her. This had to be a glamour. 

 

What the actual fuck? Winter hesitantly reached between the bars to touch her cheek.   _ Oh no no no no... _ the faintest brush of skin was enough to give her goosebumps. Winter’s fingers warmed her entire body. All so familiar yet alien. Safe yet dangerous. Love and loathe. Scarlet gasped and pulled away. That didn't happen. Fuck.

 

“I'm sorry...I thought that...well...I guess I didn't…” she admitted softly. Winter looked down longingly at her hand. “Did you feel something?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don't know. Something...special. Like…” she bit her plump lower lip, pensive. It nearly embarrassed Scarlet how she tried to think of the perfect adjectives to describe Winter’s mouth. Her inviting lips...her bright and naïve eyes...flawless dark skin. Unmistakable scars. She could see her home...her farm in this uncanny beauty. The same comfort she found in Wolf. Why was it so easy for her to reason why they made her happy? They eased the tension in her heart.  _ She's one of them. One of them. One of them...its a trick. It's a trick. A glamour.   _

 

_ “ _ When I was younger, my father told me stories about princesses falling in love with handsome men...and...I asked him why can't she love a woman…”

 

_ “A princess falling in love with another princess?” her father hummed, deep in thought. “I don't see why not.” _

 

_ “She doesn't have to even be a princess…” Winter wasn't sure what she was saying was safe to consider. She'd never told her father that she would want to hear such stories. “She could be a knight...or a civilian…” _

 

_ “Would you like more stories like that?” He flattened the wayward curl of hair that tickled his nose.  _

 

_ “Yes...please…” she gave a hopeful smile and nuzzled her father. “It's okay if its sometimes a prince…” _

 

She was still afraid to let anyone besides Jacin know how she felt. The Lunar court was not oblivious to non traditional relationships but they were never considered real romantic encounters. Her attraction to girls was another secret locked in her heart. There wasn't any words for what she felt for Scarlet. Her palms sweated and her heart raced. Was it because she didn’t have Jacin around? Was it a hallucination, eager to rip her apart? Loving unconditionally was awfully easy for Winter. Yet...when she  _ fell  _ in love, it was only once. Was she was just overcompensating for Jacin  Dare she dwell on this new feeling? Is it worth it?

 

“Are you saying what I  _ think  _ you're saying?” Scarlet eyed her captor suspiciously. I doubt your mother-”

 

“Stepmother.”

 

“Whatever. Either way she won't appreciate you liking your...pet.” calling herself a pet was definitely making her stomach twist. 

 

“No...she wouldn't…” Winter mused, almost unperturbed by the thought. “As long as you're seen as my pet...she can't get to you…” there was hardly a sound between them. Ryu had curiously wandered away from them. “I wish I could free you…” 

 

“Why don't you if you like me so much?” Winter didn’t respond. And go where? A pod would immediately alert the castle of her escape. No one had came for Scarlet. She was trapped. Just like her. Winter started to reach for her friend but decided against it. 

 

“Scarlet-friend...I'm sorry...I just….hoped…” what could she say? What kind of lover would allow this. The surge of guilt was too much for the princess and she made a hasty exit to hide her imminent tears. 

 

_ Her hand pressed against the cool glass of the chamber. Even in a coma, she managed to stop hearts. _ Don't cry. Don't you fucking cry.  _ Her whole body shook as she tried to tear her eyes away from the princess. Luna’s princess.  _ Her  _ princess. It was like a dull knife being shoved into her gut and sliced through slowly.  _ I should have been there. It was my job.  _ The same defensiveness Wolf had for her, Scarlet found herself giving it to Winter. Her Winter-friend. The crazy one who sang randomly, howled and wandered into the woods.  _

 

_ She didn't care if she died. She couldn’t. Holding Winter in her arms was the last thing she would regret. She was able to kiss Wolf before their separation. For Winter, she wasn't as lucky.  “I do love you…” she pressed her lips against the chamber before steeling her nerves. This was a meager confession for it fell upon a comaose audience. Now she was pissed. No more games. She was tired of seeing her loved ones leave. Scarlet arched her back and kept her chin up. _

  
_ “Strom! Get your boys in here. Let's move, move, move!” the command applied to her heart as well. _


End file.
